The transfer students from New York
by Am31ia
Summary: this is my first fanfic so it might not be as good as my next ones! this is when Percy and Annabeth are send to Hogwarts in order to help Harry defeat lord Voldemort. when Harry finds out who they are, they decide to join forces and defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. (starts in 5th year then 6,7...) All reviews accepted, good or bad, suggestions also.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's p.o.v**

I sat by the beach, hand in hand with Annabeth, at the very same place we shared our first kiss. Just then, Nico came running up to us.

"Chiron wants you at the big house right now! Both of you!" he panted, wiping the soot and sweat on his face. I gave a nod and looked at her. Together we went to the big house. Chiron was waiting for us in wheel chair form.

"Ahh, there you are," he said gently, "i'm afraid that i have another quest for you if your willing to accept,"

"anything Chiron," i said.

"very well, you and Annabeth will go to Hogwarts, the school of magic in order to help Harry Potter defeat the dark lord, Voldemort," he replied.

"moldy wart?" i said stiffening a laugh. Annabeth gave my head a smack and rolled her eyes.

"Voldemort Percy, not moldy wart. he is the strongest dark wizard in history," Annabeth told me.

"sorry wise girl, i don't have a brain full of text," i said back.

"if your ready, we shall leave for the burrow," Chiron said. "the house of Harry Potters friend," says Chiron, answering Percy's and Annabeth's confused looks. "Oh, and 1 more thing, you will be disguised and wizards and witches." Chiron added. There packed their bags quickly and went back to Chiron. Chiron gave them a hair pin and told them to at least touch it.

"this is a portkey, it will take you to wherever you need to go. Good luck," Chiron added as blue light surrounded them and with a flash of light, there were gone.

 **Harry p.o.v**

"HURRY UP NOW BOYS!" called down the stairs.

We had a meeting that was told to be important. Ron and I went down the stairs as quickly as possible and arrived in the room within seconds, only to find that Hermoine had arrived already. Giving her a quick wave and a smile, he turned his attention back to .

"Good, everyone's here." She said with a sigh of relief. "As you know, we will have special guests that will be transfer students from New York, therefore we shall leave soon to go to 12 Grimmauld place for it is too crowded here." He said all in one breath. "So therefore all of you must go pack, quickly! They shall be arriving soon," she ended.

Ron, Hermoine and I ran up to the room to start packing.

"Who do you think the newbies are going to be, or look, or feel about Hogwarts and Britain?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's not polite to call people newbies even if they are going to be new in Hogwarts," Hermoine said sternly.

"Whatever," Ron replied rolling his eyes.

Whoever these new people might be, harry hoped that they had not hear about him and they would not be slytherin material. Suddenly you could hear a thud. The newbies must have arrived by a portkey. It's time to meet these transfer students.


	2. Floo powder

**Harry p.o.v**

Ron, Hermoine and I were watching the students stir feebly until they became conscious. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had jet black hair that was untamed (it reminded me of my own hair) and eyes that were sea green. He tall and lean, but attractive in a way. The girl had long hair that was blonde and curled just like a princess, but it was natural curls. Her eyes were a shade of grey that reminded me of a stormy evening or storm clouds. They were both fit and built. Once they were standing, we all stared at them while they stared back. Then the boy cleared his throat and said

"So, my name is Percy and this girl's name is Annabeth and…" he trailed off.

"umm, could we come in?" the girl named Annabeth said politely. Then came to her senses and said

"of course! Please make your selves at home!"

We all made our way to the dining table and sat down.

"lets take turn telling things about us!" said enthusiastically. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Then I decided to save from humiliation and decided that I would go first.

"well…my name is harry, harry potter and, umm, you've obviously heard about my story and parents," I started. Percy and Annabeth both shared questioning looks, there was a tense silence around the room.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Harry potter! The one and only Harry Potter!" Ron said, looking amused. "it's supposed to be known to all wizard kind!" he added. Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances and had a silent conversation.

 **Percy's p.o.v**

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Harry potter! The one and only Harry Potter!" the red-headed boy exclaimed "he's supposed to be known to all wizard kind!" he added. Annabeth and I exchanged nervous glances and had a silent conversation.

 _Are we supposed to know who this boy is?_

 _I guess he should be well known in some way judging by the boy's comment._

 _What do we do?_

 _Follow my lead._

"Actually, the name Harry Potter seems familiar," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that our headmaster had told us before, but it was long ago. Anyway, no one was talking about it much." Big. Mistake. Harry gaped at Annabeth, the red-headed boy spoke soundlessly, eyes bulging, but the worst reaction was from the busy haired girl. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Not a big topic to talk about, was it? I find that quite hard to believe. After all, he was the boy who lived," bushy said, her tone suspicious.

"Actually, it was quite a big topic, but…umm…..you see…." Annabeth trailed off, looking nervous.

"wow!" I said suddenly, all eyes turned on me. "look at the time! I think that we should get going," I said loudly, making sure everyone could hear me.

"All right! He has a point! Get your bags children! Time to travel, I think we will use Floo powder this time," Ms. Weasly said. At this comment, everyone cleared out getting their baggage. Me and Annabeth grabbed our own and went to join ms. Weasly.

"A fireplace?" I thought. "How are we supposed to travel to another place?" soon, everyone was ready at the fireplace. Then bushy stepped forward, took some kind of white powder and clearly said "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE," she threw he powder right at her feet nd she burst into green flames. I stood there staring at the place she had just been a second ago.

"Ok, right! You up next now Percy," said. I looked at her in shock and then took some white powder, said "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE" and threw it at my feet, then I erupted into green flames as Annabeth watched in horror.


	3. suspicions

**Percy's p.o.v**

I felt a sensation of being squashed and swallowed lots of ash, soon, I flew out of a fire place and started coughing. I look up to see Bushy staring at me with an amused smile.

"First time traveling with Floo powder?" she asked.

"Floo powder? What the hell is that? Some kind if destructive powder that blows…..ohhh." I said, realizing something. "I just travelled with Floo powder right?"

Then bushy rolled her eyes, "no shit Sherlock," she said in patiently. Just then, harry came tumbling out of the fireplace, followed by read-head, Annabeth and the rest of the family. Just then, some owls arrived with letters that was stamped by…..some kind of logo.

"oooo, the school requirements are here!" a red-headed girl said.

"umm, school requirements? What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said

"What we need for school seaweed brain!" I smiled nervously, clearly embarrassed.

"Well kids, let's go to Diagon alley once we are settled in. of you go then!" Ms. Weasley urged. At once, everyone went separate ways. I made my way to one of the bedrooms that wasn't being occupied. The walls were a shade of grey and everything seemed to be brown, grey or black.

"Not a bad place to sleep," I thought and flopped on the bed.

 **Harry p.o.v**

Once we departed, Ron, Hermoine and I went to the bedroom I usually occupy.

"I think that those transfer students, Percy and Annabeth seem like they lack the use of magic," Hermoine said thoughtfully. I could see her brains working, trying to figure out what was wrong. After Hermoine said this, I started to think about it too and now it was making sense.

"Nah, I feel like they know their stuff, even though they hadn't displayed any magic…" Ron said back, uncertainly.

"exactly! They haven't shown any use of magic or knowledge! I talked to that Percy boy and he didn't know what Floo powder was! Brilliant! It all adds up!" Hermoine said happily, snapping her fingers.

"But Harry didn't know what Floo powder was the first time," Ron started, but Hermoine cut him off.

"Ron! Harry was in first year! We're in fifth year now, they should have known what Floo powder is or tried it!" she snapped back. Ron was going to say something but I beat him to it.

"You know, it does make some sense," I started. Ron gaped at me as Hermoine beamed at me. "I'm not saying that they aren't wizards, just saying that it would make some sense. Anyway, we'll just have to watch and see what will happen"


	4. little talks

**Harry p.o.v**

I woke up feeling quite dazed and looked around. Why aren't I in camp half-blood cabin 3? What is this place? Then memories started flooding into my mind. New quest…harry potter…floo powder….12 Grimmauld place…..school requirements….ya. That's about it. I slowly trudged down the stairs, suddenly wishing I was back in bed. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, Ms. Weasley greeted me with a "good morning" and served me bacon and eggs. Red head, bushy and harry all came down at the same time…weird. They shot me suspicious looks but quickly turned away when they saw me look. The thought of: I need to talk to Annabeth, lead me to the question: where is Annabeth?

"ms weasley? Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked politely.

"yes dear, she is taking a bath, you should too, you know. We should be heading to diagon Alley soon." she replied. I thought "what or where is diagon alley?" then hastily went to shower. After showering, I met Annabeth down stairs and told her I needed to talk to her. She stared at me for a while and shook her head uncertainly and I led her to the couch.

 **Harry p.o.v**

"Harry, listen, we need to talk more about those transfer students!" hermoine said indignantly, "its very important you know! They might be under the dark lord's command!"

"No way! Dumbledore trusts them AND he was the one to put them to live with us." Ron said.

"I agree, I said. If we can trust anyone, that would be Dumbledore." I added. Hermoine looked furious.

"So? Dumbledore might be wrong! Believe me when I say that I trust him with all my heart, but he might not always be right!" Hermoine said, her voice quivering.

"If you trust Dumbledore so much, then why do you think he's lying about these kids or not trusting them?" Ron said, looking right into Hermoine's eyes. Hermoine shot daggers at both Ron and I and then said

"I suppose you won't back me up on this harry," I opened my mouth but then she said "don't say I didn't tell you and soon I will be able to say I told you so!" and with that she stormed up the stairs.

 **Percy p.o.v**

"Annabeth, those kids were staring at me like I was a slug or something disgusting! Even worse, they looked suspicious!" I said worried. She thought for a while and said

"Well, we didn't do anything to give away that we were demigods, more or less, not even talk about it yet when we came! They would have never found out that our parents are greek gods" she said firmly. Then there was a gasp. The red head girl stood there gaping at us while me and Annabeth exchanged uneasy looks.


	5. Ginny's secret to keep

**Percy p.o.v**

We stared in shock as the red headed girl stared at us with fear in her eyes. "This is not going well," I thought to myself. Just then, only did Annabeth start to smile and patted the seat next to her.

"Hi," she said smiling. The read head girl just looked at her.

"Would you like to take a seat? I promise that we won't hurt you, we are on your side, and again I promise we won't hurt you." She said calmly. She glanced uncertainly at us but came to take a seat.

"Hi," she said quietly, "I'm Ginny,"

"Hey, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy, I'm sure we mentioned this before," Annabeth said. She nodded and Annabeth continued.

"So about what we said earlier," at this, Ginny turned quite pale. "You don't know if it's true,"

"But I promise I won't tell anyone! I just want to know the truth! I'm not even allowed in the golden trio group," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have no one to tell," Annabeth softened at this. She knew how it felt to be lonely with no one to talk to, just like ever since Luke left and before I came to camp.

"Ok, look," Annabeth said slowly and quietly," keep your voice down, please. We were sent by Dumbledore to help defeat Voldemort," Ginny winced slightly as she heard the name Voldemort. "Yes, one of our parents are Greek gods but the other one of them is a mortal,"

"You mean Muggle?" Asked Ginny.

"Whatever you call it, just not wizards or gods or, you get the idea. We aren't from any kind of Wizarding School, we come from a camp for kids like us, half god and half muggle," Annabeth finished. "Quite a lot to take in and your brother and Harry are staring so we'll stop here,"

 **Harry p.o.v**

As we watch Hermoine walk away, Ron and I sat on the bed just looking without saying anything. Finally, we walked out of our room (I forgot if they were in their room) and stopped before going down the stairs.

"Will she be mad at us for the whole year," asked Ron worriedly.

"I don't know but I don't think so, it never lasted for a year before," I said back to Ron.

"Yeah, I suppose, but the transfer students will be here all year right?" He replied, "So perhaps she might remember this as long as the students are here just by looking at them," I thought about this and sure enough, it made sense.

"Maybe we should see her," I said.

"Nah, I don't think so," Ron told me. "I think we should let her cool down first." He did have a point, so we decided to leave her for a while. We started to descend the stairs but stopped midway. Annabeth and Percy were on the couch talking to Ginny. What were they even talking about? I have seen Ginny for so many years and we barely talked, well, mostly because I was always with Ron and Hermoine, but here she is talking to people who had just arrived. Annabeth caught sight of me and they stopped their conversation. Ginny nodded at what Annabeth said and left. Annabeth and Percy stayed on the couch. I turned over to look at Ron, he had an expiration of disgust and confusion. I think that now Hermoine might be right and that we should talk to Ginny more often.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Harry p.o.v**

Once everyone were ready, suggested that we should get going to Diagon Alley.

"We will be taking Floo powder again to reach Diagon Alley," Ms. Weasly told us. I heard Percy let out a soft groan. Huh, maybe Hermoine is right, but it's normal for someone to not like Floo powder. Soon, we had everyone gathered around to fireplace and slowly started to vanish one by one. Hermoine wasn't talking to either Ron or I and Ron looked quite nervous at this. Percy and Annabeth always stuck together, but what was weird was that Ginny was in between them both. I nudged Ron and motioned him to look at the laughing, newly formed, trio. His eyes slightly narrowed and we started a quiet conversation with Ron.

"What do you reckon they talked about last night that made them form a group?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it should be important cause their not splitting up," I replied to Ron.

"I don't like these transfer students that much," Ron said acidly. "Because they can let in a secret with Ginny when they can't tell us,"

"How do you know they told Ginny whatever their keeping from us?" I asked as we walked past shops.

"Well, you did say that they told Ginny something important last night, so I guess it should be their little secret.

"All right everyone!" shouted at us lot. "We will be going to Gringotts to get some galleons for Percy and Annabeth," at this, we headed to Gringotts.

We first visited Percy's vault. On its vault was a 3 speared trident, glowing a bright sea-green. Once they opened their vault, I couldn't believe my eyes. Heaps and heaps of gold shimmered brightly. Percy walked in with everyone gaping over his shoulder, well everyone besides Annabeth. He grabbed a few fistful of gold and stuffed them in his pockets. I glanced at Ron to look at his expression, it was surprised look, but there was some longing in his eyes. I could understand why, with a family to support, they don't have much money left. Next, we visited Annabeth's vault. Just like Percy's Annabeth had a symbol on her vault but it wasn't a trident. It was an owl, an owl outlined with gold. Once it opened, it contained just as much gold as Percy. Again, everyone was gaping and she scooped up some gold.

We first went to get them a pet. The second we stepped in the pet store, all the owls that were loose flew straight to Annabeth and rested anywhere on her. Weird, I wonder if it had anything to do with the symbol on her vault. Percy got a sleek black cat with piercing green eyes just like his, Annabeth took a little longer because some owls didn't want to leave her but then she settled on a great horned owl. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Then we went in to Florish and Blotts. We got our school books that were required and then headed back to 12 Grimmauld place. When we reached back, I decided to talk to Hermoine, with or without Ron.

"Hermoine," I started when we were all (Ron, Hermoine and I) in Ron and I's room. "Look, we are sorry. You were right, we are starting to get suspicious too. There is something clearly wrong with those 2. They started hanging out with Ginny, more or the less, sticking together. Then, you do realize that their vaults are different, they each have a symbol representing something. For example, Annabeth's symbol was an Owl and then when we got their pets, she attracted all the owls." I finished finally. Hermoine thought a while then said.

"Yes Harry, it does add up. Of course, I told you this before but you didn't listen," she said stubbornly. Ron was about to say something but she continued. "I will forgive you both because we have to find out about them," Ron and I nodded and we shared ideas.

 **Percy p.o.v**

After visiting the awesome Diagon Alley, we had a secret meeting with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, if we are going to help defeat lord Voldemort with Harry, why don't we tell them our identities?" Annabeth asked.

"Patience my child, they will be told all in good time. It is not the right time for them to be told now," Dumbledore replied softly.

"But we already told Ginny," this time it was me who talked.

"I'm sure that the girl will keep this secret. After all, she had felt left out because of the golden trio. Fred and George also have their own group." He told us reassuringly.

"Fred and George?" I questioned

"Yes, the twins," he said.

"Oh, them," I said.

"Percy! That's very rude!" Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry," I mumbled to her. Dumbledore chuckled softly and said

"I should be going. You should get some rest, tomorrow you shall be heading to Hogwarts,"


	7. Off to platform 9 34

**Percy p.o.v**

I woke up and quickly got ready, grabbed my luggage and headed down stairs. I met Annabeth and Ginny by the couch talking. I gave Annabeth a quick kiss on her cheek and joined them.

"You girls ready for Hogwarts?" I asked. Annabeth merely nodded while Ginny gave me thumbs up. Then red head and Harry came tumbling down the stairs with their luggage in their hands. I smiled at them, Harry didn't seem to notice but red head glared at me. Okay…that was weird. I turned my Attention back to Annabeth and Ginny but came in walking in.

"All ready? Let's go now if you want to catch the train!" she said and we all squeezed into the car.

After a drive to king's cross, we were handed a ticket. I took a short peek at it and noticed the station. 9¾? I thought. I flashed a questioning look at Ginny who just said:

"You'll see later." We made our way to station 9 and 10, then, the twins, Fred and George I think, ran straight for the wall. Instead of crashing, like you normally do, they vanished into the wall.

"All right, up you go then Percy, then follow up Annabeth." Urged. I stared uncertainly at the wall. Then I caught a glimpse of Harry and his friends staring at me with slightly narrowed eyes. So I pulled on a straight face (Annabeth already had) and ran toward the wall, Annabeth right behind me. It was pitch black and then I was at another station, but this time, there was owls and cats in cages and people holding rats. We said our good byes and loaded our luggage. We found a compartment and sat down, but after a while, Harry, red head and bushy had to join us for there was no more compartments left. It was really awkward since clearly, they all didn't like us. Then bushy seemed to remember that they were now prefects and had to go to a special meeting.

"Oh merlin! I completely forgot! C'mon Ron! We have to go to the meeting! Move it Ron!" she said. And together they scrambled out. Harry offered a weak smile that only Annabeth returned.

"So, that was Ron and Hermoine that just left and…" he stopped after that, not knowing what to say. It was complete silence after that. We sat there until Ron and Hermoine came back in. Not long after that, a blond boy who hair was gelled back, opened the compartment door.

"Well, well, looks like potter made some new friends!" he said gleefully. Whoever he was, I was sure that he and Harry were rivals.

"Go slither back under your rock Malfoy!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why of course! After I make sure that the new students don't make friends with the wrong people," He said mockingly. And then turned to us.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I don't think that being friends with Potter isn't the best idea. Come join us in our compartment." He said, sticking a hand out. Neither Annabeth nor I took the hand. I was going to say something but Annabeth beat me to it.

"No thank you. So as Harry said, you can go slither under your rock again!" she said, her eyes slightly narrowing. Draco sneered and turned to me.

"Looks like these Losers don't like our company. Let's go now," he said to me.

"I never said I was coming, and anyway, who would want to go anywhere with you?" I shot back at him.

"You'll pay for this," he sneered, "both of you! My father will hear about this!" he said storming off.

 **Harry p.o.v**

I'm no fan of the students, but I had fun watching them sass Malfoy! I looked at Ron and he looked like he saw a whole new light in them. But it soon changed back into a glare and they made a quiet conversation with Ginny. I reminded myself to talk to Ginny when we get the chance. "Really though," I thought to myself, "What are they hiding?"

"Oh goody! We're here! At Hogwarts!" Ginny praised.


	8. the sorting

**Percy p.o.v**

I stared in awe out of the window at Hogwarts. Funny though, why would the name a school…no, more like a castle Hogwarts? It's just weird, plain weird. I took a quick glance towards Annabeth who was staring wide eyed at Hogwarts mumbling to herself about Architecture, I chuckled softly at her. When we got off the train, we took carriages pulled by black horses which didn't really look like horses.

"What is that thing pulling the carriages?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"What thing? There's clearly nothing pulling the carriages, right mate?" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Actually Ron, I can see them too. Their black with wings, a little like horses," he answered quietly.

"Their probably Thersarals (sorry guys, didn't check for the spelling ), only people who saw/experienced death can see them." Hermione explained. Oh, now it's no wonder how Annabeth and I can see them.

We rode the carriages to Hogwarts ground and got off feeling exited. We made our way to what seemed to be called "great hall" to eat. But before we were going to eat, they announced that the first years had to be sorted before we eat.

"After the first years have been sorted, we shall proceed to our 2 exchange students from New York, America," an old woman said. Murmurs erupted from the great hall and people were exchanging glances at both Annabeth and I. Once they all stopped, the first years proceeded to get sorted. Lots of them were sorted into either Hufflepuff or Griffindor. The rest were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Then it came to our turn and we walked forward.

"Chase Annabeth," Professor McGonagall said (from what I heard from Ginny, she is Professor McGonagall. Annabeth stepped towards the chair and took a seat while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was way too big for her that it covered her eyes, I fought the urge to let out a laugh. But since I was close to Annabeth, I heard the Hat speak.

"Yes, yes, very good. Not Slytherin I see, a brain fit for a Ravenclaw. Yes, you will do very well in Ravenclaw. Loyal, yes, but it doesn't beat your intelligence. Ah, Bravery, lots of bravery. Bravery for you beats all," the hat whispered, "better be GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Griffindor table erupted with cheers and someone even wolf-whistled. I tried not to glare at the person who whistled, don't want to make a bad impression. But I couldn't take it anymore when she started to receive a few flirtatious smiles. I shot a death glare at the whole table, not knowing who to target the glare at.

"Jackson Perseus," McGonagall said. A few snickers came from around the room.

"Just Percy next time," he whispered to her, she simply nodded. I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

"Oh, I challenging one I see, not slytherin, defiantly. But very Loyal indeed, would risk your life for that girl Annabeth. Oh yes, but you see, your Bravery defeats all just like that girl," the hat spoke into my ear, then it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" and once again, the gold and red table erupted into applause.

 **Harry p.o.v**

When we reached the great hall, I was still wandering what Percy and Annabeth had seen/experienced so that they could see the thesarals. Then it came to them being sorted. The girl Annabeth was sorted first and into Griffindor. Someone even wolf-whistled at her. Who could blame him? Annabeth was attractive and pretty, but did I fancy her? No, she just wasn't my type and she was with Percy. Then, Percy was sorted, also into Griffindor. Once the feast had begun, Ron and I had a silent conversation.

 _Do you think that now we should be friends with them? They were sorted into Griffindor. –Harry_

 _Well, it wouldn't hurt. –Ron_

 _Let's start a conversation-Harry_

 _Why not? –Ron_

"So Percy," I started. "When did you and Annabeth first meet?"

"Uh," Percy said with his mouth full, "When we were twelve when I first attended the school." Annabeth stared with disgust as Percy talked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, smacking his head lightly. "When I first met Percy, I completely hated him, he was very annoying," she continued.

"Hey! That's what happened between Hermione and me! I completely loathe her and thought she was so annoying," Ron joined in. "What a coincidence!" Hermione shot a look of annoyance at Ron and opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore called for a toast.

"We will introduce our new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge" he said in a steady voice. A woman that resembled a toad walked up wearing all pink at started her speech.


	9. Ginny's outrage and Quidditch

**Percy p.o.v**

After the "Toad's" speech, we continued to eat and talk. I stuffed my mouth with this British but delicious food. Sadly, there was no blue food, but you get what you get. Harry and Ron were discussing about Quidditch, some kind of sport or game judging by the way they were talking. Chasers, beaters, seeker, keeper blah blah blah.

"Hey, what's quidditch?" Annabeth asked, or more like demanded.

"Some sport that they can never stop talking about!" Hermione snapped. "Bloody quidditch," she mumbled under her breath.

"1) we don't talk about it every time! 2) Quidditch is the best game ever discovered! Don't go talking trash about it when you don't even understand it!" Ron sneered, glaring at Hermione.

"Quidditch is a sport, a wizarding sport. You have a Quaffle and the chasers pass it and throw it into either one of the 3 hoops. There is a keeper that defends the hoops. There are the beaters," Harry started, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione in their glaring competition. "They have to make sure that the bulgers, flying metal balls, not hit you and they hit them towards the other team. With me so far?" he asked. I nodded but Annabeth had already lost interest in the conversation. "Last but not least, we have a seeker, which is me. The seeker is the most important player on the team. They have to find the golden snitch, which is very fast, to end the game. So whichever team that gets the snitch first, gets 150 points and win!" he exclaimed.

"Harry is really the best seeker! We've won almost every match!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione and Annabeth had started their own conversation about magic and school, typical Annabeth.

"You know, I could teach you Quidditch and see if you're any good in it. Then if you are, you can try out for the team!" Harry said enthusiastically. The thought of learning Quidditch sounds fun, passing the ball, scoring beating people u-

"Yea! That'd be cool! Rough game Quidditch though! But don't worry, it's rare for someone to die," Fred added…or maybe George.

"But getting injured, easy! Just knock you off the broom and you'll probably break an arm or something," The other twin added.

"Wait, broom?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yes. I forgot to add, you'll be flying on brooms instead of running," Harry answered. My heart began to sink. Flying? I have really bad history with flying, Zeus and all. I must have looked a little queasy because Harry asked

"You alright mate?" I simply nodded and told him

"Flying, bad history with flying," Annabeth tried to hold in fits of laughter.

"So do you know how to even ride a broom?" Hermione chimed in, eyebrows raised. I started to sweat a little, or felt like it. Am I supposed to know how to ride a broom? Or not?

"Actually Hermione, Percy had bad experience with flying, flying on a broom. So he decided not to because we had a choice to or not," Annabeth jumped in. "As for me I chose to not ride a broom, not very fond of it."

"Well, I could relate to that. I hate flying on brooms!" Hermione sulked. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"But you know there are girls on the team? Some of them are even the best!" Ginny said, startling everyone.

"Yes they are," Harry assured.

 **Harry p.o.v**

Seeing Ginny made me want to ask her about her relationship with Annabeth and Percy. Ask her if their hiding anything. All this feeling was called jealousy, though I didn't want to admit it. They had grown so close together that they were the new trio. People were starting to talk about them too. I needed a talk with Ginny. When Dumbledore excused us to the common room, I saw Ginny, Percy and Annabeth walking out the door. This was my chance.

"Ginny," I yelled, she hadn't heard me. "GINNY WEASLY!" I yelled even louder. Several heads turned to look at me, including Ginny, Percy and Annabeth. I walked towards them. "I need to talk to you," I said to Ginny, "alone" Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances and Ginny told them that it was ok. Together we walked out the door to an empty classroom.

"Ginny, I would like to know how you became friends with them, and what they told you." I firmly said. She raised her eyebrows and said

"What are you talking about? We just became friends and shared stories! About New York and their school, while I told them about ours!

"Okay, then what about their school? Is it relevant? Is it real? What are they even hiding?!" I half yelled. Then Ginny clenched her teeth.

"Of course their school is real Harry! Do you not trust Dumbledore? He sent them here! I have no idea what you're talking about! Hiding something are they?! How would you know that they are?" Ginny said, trying to keep her temper.

"So they are aren't they?!" I urged.

"Oh my god. Harry! I just told you! Don't you trust Dumbledore? He sent them her for god's sake!" Ginny screamed, letting her anger out.

"Of course I trust Dumbledore Ginny, of course I do! I just don't trust those transfer students for all you know, they might be death eaters! You saw what was on Percy's arm! I need you to not be their friends!" I shouted at her face. A tear streaked down her faced, followed by the next and so on.

"How could you not trust them without even knowing them?" Ginny's voice trembled with anger. "Thinking your almighty Mr. Potter and know everything! Calling them Death eaters when you know nothing about them! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can make my own friends and decide who is without your help!" she was now shouting at a very shocked me. My brain was telling me he was wrong, something was defiantly wrong! But my heart was telling me she's right. Accusing them without even knowing them! Before I could apologize, she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Bloody hell" I mumbled, sitting on a chair with my head in my hands.


	10. tension in the air

**Author's note**

Hey guys, I would like to apologize with the late chapter (the last one). I tried to keep up with my homework AND continue with the chapters, but it took some time and it won't be a onetime thing, it might happen a few more times. I would also like to tell you that I will be continuing this fanfiction whenever I can and won't abandon it or leave it without finishing it. There may be times that have long breaks between updating but as I said, I won't leave it! Hope you guys will understand if I don't update for a long time so please be patient though I will try my best to keep up. Just to let you guys know, I will appreciate all reviews!

-Am31ia

 **Harry p.o.v**

I sat in the chair, head in my hands until Hermione and Ron found him.

"What's wrong mate? Ginny looked as if she would rip someone's head off," Ron exclaimed. Ron might have thought this was quite funny, but it wasn't, it was bloody unfair. Hermione, on the other hand, looked worried and confused at the same time.

"Well, obviously Ginny and I had a fight, over those stupid transfer students!" I snapped. After the conversation, I had hated them more than ever! Hermione looked slightly scared while Ron looked confused.

"I'll fill you in in the morning," I grumbled, walking towards the common room. Ron and Hermione didn't stop me and I was glad for that. I told the fat lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole. I found myself staring at a very angry Percy and an _even_ angrier Annabeth, who were staring right back at me. So I assumed that Ginny had told them when they saw her crying. Annabeth made angry moves towards me but I hurried up the stairs to the dormitories. I lied down on the bed thinking why life was so unfair until I drifted a sleep.

 **Percy p.o.v**

When Harry had wanted to talk to Ginny, Annabeth and I were really scared that Ginny would give away our secret because we knew about her crush on Harry. Once she left, Annabeth and I stood in the corner waiting.

"Do you think Ginny would tell Harry our secret?" I asked Annabeth, worried.

"Well, if she still has feelings for Harry, it's about 50-60% she would tell. Al though if our friendship is stronger than her feelings for Harry, then its 80% she won't tell. Plus, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't tell since we trusted her with our secret and became her friends and accepted her and...yeah, that's about it," Annabeth answered, shrugging.

"Hold on a second, so if she has feelings for Harry then it would be 50-60% she would tell, friendship stronger than feelings for him, 80%. Probably wouldn't tell because we trusted her," I summarized. She thought for a minute and said

"Yeah that's about it. All we can do now is hope for the best," Then we stood in silence, waiting. About 8 minutes later, a crying and fuming Ginny came out the door of a class room. Annabeth and I ran towards her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Stupid Harry! He thinks that we shouldn't be friends! He thinks we can't trust you! And that you guys are death eaters!" Ginny shouted. My blood started to boil. Why couldn't we be friends with Ginny? What was a death eater anyway? But the worst of all, why didn't he trust us? Annabeth wasn't doing any better. She looked as if she was ready to kill just about anybody. Without a warning, Ginny ran away towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll try and calm her down after I calm myself down!" Annabeth growled. Then Ron and Hermione walked past Ginny with eyebrows raised. Then walked towards us.

"All right mate?" Ron asked me, his voice sounded confused.

"Never better," I replied sarcastically, Hermione raised on of her eyebrows and asked Annabeth,

"Any reason that you both look like you would murder anyone in sight?" Annabeth just clenched her teeth and nodded her head towards the door. They entered out of our sight and we headed to the common room.

"Doesn't trust us eh? We were here on Dumbledore's orders! What is a death eater anyway?" Annabeth kept mumbling on our way. When we reached the common room, most students had gone to bed, Annabeth and I said good night and were ready to depart when Harry climbed through the portrait hole. He stared at us as we stared back, then Annabeth made sudden angry moves towards him. I wasn't going to stop her this time! That Jerk deserves it! But before Annabeth could reach him, he ran off like a mouse running from a cat. I immediately walked to my dorm and flopped on the bed, thinking about what a day tomorrow will be.


	11. All taken

**Author's note**

Hi guys! It's been I long time, I know. But I've been on a vacation to shanghai and didn't have time to update. Here is the next chapter!

 **Harry p.o.v**

I woke up, got dressed and headed down to breakfast, with the argument replaying in my head. I entered the great hall only to find Ron and Hermione waiting for me.

"So Harry, I know you had a rough night and you most probably don't want to talk about it," Hermione nervously began. "And we," she said, gesturing to Ron and her, "thought that, well, that…"

"That we had the right to know what happened last night," Ron interrupted. Hermione shot an annoyed glance at Ron, she hated being interrupted. They want to know what happened. Anger boiled inside of me. I had a bloody night and I wasn't in any mood to talk about it! Hermione quickly recognized the scowl on my face.

"Harry, we just… you said, umm, last night that you would…fill us in in the morning," She said quietly, looking at her hands. I sighed and gave in, I did say that and started to tell the story. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron jaw was hanging when I told them about Ginny's outburst.

"Then she stormed out of the room…" Harry stopped talking a 2 figures entered the great hall. Annabeth and Percy took a seat opposite of Hermione and Ron.

"Morning Ron," Percy said to Ron.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Annabeth greeted. Then nodded at Ron while Percy nodded and Hermione, each nodding back. Then they began eating. They were 5 minutes into eating when Ginny walked down.

"Morning Ron! Hullo Hermione!" Ginny beamed.

"Good morning Ginny," Ron said wearily.]

"Hullo Ginny," Hermione said, slightly taken aback. I stared at Ginny, trying to catch her eye, but she was avoiding eye contact and started discussing with Annabeth and Hermione. I couldn't join any conversation when they split into 2. Annabeth and Hermione talking about school and books, I don't enjoy talking about that as the two of them do, and Ginny, Percy and Ron talked about quiditch. I would usually get hooked on quiditch and join right in, but Ginny was in it and I wasn't taking any chances.

While we walked back to the common room, I looked out the window to find the sky a clear, pure blue color. My sorrows were lifted.

"Ron, care for a game of quiditch?" I asked? Ron stared at his feet.

"Sorry mate, I promised to help Ginny teach Percy how to play quiditch. Once again, anger boiled inside me. "Which reminds me that I've got to go! See you soon Harry!" Ron said as he dashed through the halls.

"No worries, I guess I'll accompany Hermione in the library," I said to myself.

I greeted Madam Pince and made my way to Hermione's table.

"Mind if I join you Hermione? I should probably study," I asked Hermione hopefully.

"Of course you can Harry, umm, unless you're not okay with studying with Annabeth too?" Hermione said quietly. "Well, I've promised her that we could study for our potions test together and I said yes. I simply nodded.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll just be in the common room," I said, disappointed. I made my way back to the common room.

"nemembusha" I said glumly. The fat woman slimed and let me in. I fell back on the couch thinking "Oh, this will be a _fun_ day," before dosing off.


	12. this is Quiditch and getting tackled

**Percy p.o.v:**

"Alright Percy!" Ginny started clapping her hands together. "I know that you don't know how to ride a broom, so we'll start with flying lessons first." I gave her a quick nod and thumbs up. "Then, once you've got the hang of it, we'll see if you're fit for a chaser, beater or the keeper. Ron can help you on the keeper tips AND be our keeper." Ginny finished. Ron flashed me a quick smile before mounting his broom and flying off. Just watching him fly off already made me feel queasy. She handed me a broom with the letters _"Clean sweep 200"_ carved on it. "It's not the best broom, but it'll do," She said, shrugging.

"First off, stand on the left side of your broom," I hopped to the left side and looked back up at her. "Then you extend your _right_ arm and say up, add some feeling into it. I did as I was told; extended my right arm and said commandingly "Up!" The broom twitched side to side like a fish out of the ocean/water then stopped. "More feeling Percy!" Ginny commanded. Man, that girl can shout! I concentrated hard and said in a less commanding voice: Up. The broom rose towards my arm and I caught it.

"Great!" Ginny said brightly "now mount your broom and kick off the ground hard!" I mounted my broom, making myself comfortable and then kicking off. My broom immediately went off the ground and my stomach lurched. I started to feel like I just ate a pound of slime. Then my stomach started to settle and I was hovering in the air.

"Cool!" I shouted down to Ginny, "I'm in the AAIIRRR! I'm flying on a BRRROOOMM!" I sang/shouted.

"Ok, Percy!" Ginny laughed. "Now try and steer to the right or left. Don't forget to lean forward too!" I cautiously and slowly leaned forward. Soon, I was moving at a pretty slow pace, like when you ride a bicycle. I leaned more forward and almost immediately I was JERKED forward. I regained my posture and continued at a pretty fast pace.

"Good Job Percy!" Ginny commented. "Now lean towards the left or right." I gave her a quick smile and saw Ron on my left. So I steered to my left shouting

"Wait up Ron! Wait for your buddy…or mate…whatever you call it!" He slowed down and chuckled lightly as I made my way towards him.

"Ain't it cool mate? Flying on the broom? And yes, we use mate, mate," Ron told me.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Alright boys! Enough chit chat and let's get on with quiditch!" Ginny shouted at us, mounting her own broom then flying towards us. Honestly, I wasn't too bad at flying. "So I know you know the rules but quick recap. Chasers shoot, beaters practically beat away bulgers; I'll show you later, keepers defend the hoops and the seeker searches for the snitch. Got it? Good!" Ginny exclaimed, not letting me answer. "Yep, I got it, in case you're wondering," I muttered as Ginny went to get a "Quaffle" sounds like a snack to me.

"Okay!" Ginny said coming back with a big, red…ball? "Ron, get ready to block some shoots! Oh, and Percy," Ginny said holding up the 'ball' "This is a Quaffle,"

 **Harry p.o.v**

After what I woke up, I went down into the common room, where I found Hermione on one if the couches reading a book.

"Study session with Annabeth is over already?" I asked Hermione. She gave a small jump.

"Oh merlin Harry! You scared me! Yes, it's over now. As a matter of fact, it should be over. It's been past an hour or two." Hermione told Harry.

"So how come I don't see any of those _transfer students_ here in the common room," I said, saying 'transfer' and 'students' like it's some kind of acid.

"Well Harry, Ginny, Ron and Percy originally hadn't even finished Percy's quiditch lesson! As for Annabeth, she went down to watch how the lesson was going." Hermione replied warily.

"What are they still doing out there any way?! It's already starting to become dark!" I started angrily "What are they even-

"Look, Harry, I know you're mad but loosen up a bit. Give them some space." Hermione sighed, closing her book. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Hermione…" I started as I told her the plan.

"I-I don't know Harry, I-It's not the best idea…" Hermione said uneasily.

"Come on Hermione! Then we'll finnaly find out the truth! If he's a death eater or not! I swear I saw the dark mark on his fore arm," Harry pleaded.

"You know what, do what you like, and just leave me out of it ok? Don't get me in trouble, don't get me into a fight, and don't get me to be enemies with them. Overall, don't get me involved! You don't even need me for this!" Hermione snapped at Harry before saying "I'm going back to the library, I need a new book." Just like that, she left the common room leaving Harry alone.

 **Percy p.o.v**

Annabeth and I made our way to the common room. We spotted Harry staring at us. Annabeth and I shared an unpleasant look. We were used to being tricked or just randomly attacked.

"Hello harry," Annabeth said, putting on a forced smile. He nodded as we proceeded to walk but then Harry came charging towards me like a bull and tackled me. I fell on the floor holding my stomach, where he had tackled me.

"Dude! What the hell?!" I asked Harry. Annabeth just stood over us, trying to pull Harry off. Harry ignored me and pulled my right arm. He flipped it so my SPOR tattoo was facing him. He stared at it with a blank expression formed on his face. "It would be nice of you to let go of my arm!" I said through gritted teeth. He released my arm and Annabeth managed to pull him off me.

"Bloody hell. I've got to talk to Ron and Hermione." He murmured, then raced off.

"What was his deal?" I asked Annabeth. She merely shook her head and helped me up. Then we _continued_ to walk back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.


	13. TRUCE!

**Harry p.o.v**

"So… I guess they aren't death eaters like we thought they were." I finished. Both Ron and Hermione gave a blank expression I couldn't read.

"Ok, they aren't death eaters! So can you befriend them now?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes as I said

"Sure, I mean, there's nothing for them to hide right? They were telling the truth after all. Not death eaters," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"There is something else they are hiding though. Something that they haven't told us, only Ginny and Dumbledore. Annabeth is pretty suspicious. I mean, she's smart and all, but sometimes she gets stuck on questions about the wizarding world." Hermione said. "So from now on, all we can do is just be their friends until they tell us. Or until we find out. Besides that, all we need to do is nothing."

We all agreed and bid each other good night. Soon, I fell instantly asleep.

(Morning)

I woke up and got dressed, not bothering to brush my hair then went down to the great hall where I was greeted by Ron and Hermione. I sat across Percy.

"Hey, look," I told him "Nothing personal but last night I just kind of freaked and tackled you. Can you forgive me and be friends?" I asked hopefully. Percy stared at me for a little too long before saying

"Uh, yea. Sure, why not?" Ron and Hermione quietly beamed as we shook our hands. Must be happy to finally stop switching to them and then me.

"Oh yea. I forgot to ask, how did quiditch practice go?" I asked.

"Right, we found out that Percy is really good, well, at being a chaser…" Ginny cut in, quite annoyed that she didn't get an apology. Well, it might have not been obvious but I got her message bright and clear.

"Look Ginny, I'm really sorry about the argument we had. I know you're mad at me and I'll understand if you don't accept the apology. But anyway, now I know you aren't lying, they have nothing to hide." I said, looking guilty. I glanced quickly at Hermione who rolled her eyes. She knows I'm playing with my charm; looking guilty. I turned my attention back to Ginny, but for a brief second, guilt was shown in her eyes.

"It's alright Harry," She said "I accept your apology."

"So you're a good chaser eh?" I asked Percy, grinning. He looked a little insecure but lightened up at the note of quiditch.

"Hell yeah! Apparently, flying is awesome! And I _know_ that I am awesome at it too!" He said sticking his nose in the air. Laughter took over me as I laughed.

"Boys and quiditch," Hermione mumbled. Annabeth, surprisingly, heard her.

"Tell me about it!" she groaned "Ever since Percy played quiditch, he won't shout up about it!"

"Well look here Hermione! Finally someone to complain about quiditch with!" Ron laughed, causing me to chuckle. Hermione and Annabeth shot glares at him. Hermione wasn't the best with glares but Annabeth's glare was downright scary! For a second, I was happy I wasn't in Ron's situation.

"What do we have here?" A sneer came from behind. I immediately let out a groan.

"Malfoy," I said.

"Well, well Potter! Looks like another one of loser friends are going to join quiditch! Well, with wood gone and Jackson as chaser, Gryffindor would surely come last." He laughed as his goons Crabbe and Goyle laughed coldly.

"And how would you know that we were talking about quiditch Malfoy? Been eavesdropping have you?" Ron said innocently. Malfoy's face was twisted into a scowl.

"And why would I waste my time on eavesdropping on a _Weasley_?" Malfoy replied mocking Ron's innocence. Now it was Ron's turn to scowl.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Percy cut in.

"And why should I? For all I know, you can't even throw a decent punch!" Malfoy smirked.

"Of course I can you little weasel? But if it ever comes down to that conclusion, I'll give the lady the honour." Percy grinned gesturing to Annabeth.

"Like she can hurt me!" He scoffed. "She won't even hurt a fly!"

"You don't want to test my patience Malfoy! Want to have go?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head to one side. Blimey! She can be intimidating! (I don't know about you guys but I found Annabeth pretty intimidating in the books! Did anyone else? Review!)

"I think I'll pass," Malfoy said thickly, and then left with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

"Well, that was fun," Percy said, and then started pigging out on the food and Ron followed.


	14. Secrets are out

**Harry p.o.v**

I walked out of DADA class furious at our new DADA teacher.

"Detention for a week? Just for telling the truth! This is so unfair!" I exclaim over and over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"Look, Harry, we understand that this is unfair and you don't deserve detention-"Hermione began.

"And sent me to McGonagall!" I cut in. Hermione stared at me as to say _Don't-interrupt-me-again_.

"But complaining won't solve anything, more less change anything!" She continued. "We just have to deal with it,"

" _We? WE?_ You guys don't have detention! _I_ have to deal with it!" I told her. She looked affronted-taken aback. She opened her mouth but then

"Hey, where is Percy and Annabeth?" Ron said. We both jumped, we completely forgot he was even here.

"Oh yes, where are they?" Hermione replied, looking around.

"They probably just went in front. We don't need to baby them." I snapped. We then continued to walk to our next class-charms.

 **Percy p.o.v**

"Detention for a week? Just for telling the truth! This is so unfair!" I heard Harry exclaim over and over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione sighed. I grabbed Annabeth's arm and held her back.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore, remember? We can't be followed." I told her.

"Of course I remember seaweed brain! I'm the daughter of the god of wisdom!" She whispered. "We've got to stay back until there're out of sight, then we may proceed to Dumbledore's office. I nodded. Once they left, we started to walk to his office.

"Do you know the password?" I asked Annabeth, uncertain. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course! How else would we get in? Honestly, your brain is full of kelp!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said. We soon reached Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The weird-ugly-faced gargoyle asked.

"Lemon drops," Annabeth said confidently. The doors allowed us to come in.

"Good Morning," Dumbledore said.

"Good morning professor," Annabeth said.

"Moring" I said. Annabeth shot me a look.

"Be respectful Percy!" She told me. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched.

"Its fine Miss Chase, I don't mind." He said, smiling. I grinned at her as a sign of winning.

"It doesn't matter right now, what did you call us for professor?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yes, I called you here to say that you may tell Harry Potter and his friends who you really are. The time has come. You should now work together to defeat him, Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. I remember Harry telling us not to use Voldemort's name, but he said Dumbledore could.

"Sir, are you sure it's really time?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I believe so." He replied nodding.

"Wait a minute, hold up," I said, sticking my hands in front of me. Hey, I'm a slow processer.

"I'll explain later seaweed brain, we don't want to waste Professor Dumbledore's time," Annabeth sighed.

"Thank you Professor," She said before we left his office.

 **Harry p.o.v**

"Really now, where are those transfer students, Percy and Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, they should be back by now," Ron added.

"Doesn't matter, anyways, have you guys seen Ginny? She should be with them." I said to them.

"No," Both Hermione and Ron replied, at the same time.

"Yea! You see, id we didn't see her then we won't have seen them, as in Percy and Annabeth, as for they are with Ginny." I said, feeling proud.

"Yea!" Ron said brightly, "They should be with Ginny,"

"You do realize that Ginny is in the year before us, so the chances of them with her are slim, they should be at different places at different times." Hermione told us as if we were stupid. Sometimes, I think that Hermione is TOO smart.

"Well, whoever they were with doesn't matter, because here they come!" Ron butted in, indicating to Percy and Annabeth, with were to his right. They looked quite nervous.

Looking around nervously, Percy said "We need to talk,"

 **Percy p.o.v**

"Listen, do you know about the Greek gods?" Annabeth said. I let her do most of the explaining since she was good at it.

"You mean like, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yes, them. This might be a little hard to believe, but they're real." Annabeth said. We patiently waited for them to let the news sink in as their eyes widened.

"And to add to that, we are their children. But here's the catch, only ONE of our parents is a god, the other is mort- muggle," She corrected herself.

"Which makes us demigods," I decided to take it from here. "Or half-bloods. Our everyday agenda is to stay alive, we fight for our lives every day. We recently was sent on a quest, and the quest was to protect AND help you defeat Lord Vol-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ron bellowed like an angry person.

"You-know-who." I continued as if nothing happened.

"So now you know who we are, Professor Dumbledore expects us to be working right away to figure out how to defeat him," Annabeth said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Percy is the son of Poseidon, the god or water, horses and earthquakes. I am the daughter of Athena, the goddess of war, crafts and wisdom." Annabeth finished.

"How do we know to trust you?" Hermione asked sceptically. Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

"You just have to," I said, shrugging. "Just ask Dumbledore."

We watched as the trio stared at us.


	15. Are Gods even real?

**Harry p.o.v**

"Now wait just a minute," Hermione suddenly said, throwing her hands up in the air, "You're saying that you are demigods? As in children of the gods?"

"Yes, but only ONE of our parents are a god, the other is muggle," Annabeth added. Hermione stiffly nodded and stood very still. My brain had to still process this, these 2 transfer students were children of the gods… are the gods even real? Of course we had our suspicions but we never even thought that there was any possibility that they were children of the gods. I feel a little light headed. I turned my head towards Ron, I'm sure he wasn't doing well either. He stared at both Annabeth and Percy uncertainty and let out a low chuckle.

"How could you be laughing at a time like this? We just found out that the Greek gods are real! Does that not mean anything to you?" Hermione burst out. Ron sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Tell me you don't actually believe this? This is just nonsense! How could gods possibly exist?" Ron answered.

"It's the same thing for muggles! If we told them there was a school that taught magic, would they believe us?" Hermione replied hotly.

Annabeth looked dangerously annoyed at Ron's behaviour, but Percy had just said

"Look, I didn't use to believe gods are real, but hey, here they are,"

"Listen here, you either believe us or trust us or you can walk out of here and pretend nothing happened."

"We all know what to pick, if this didn't happen, it wouldn't be so complicated!" Ron shrugged.

"Ronald Weasley! For once think about others! Don't be so selfish! You are always like this and I'm sick of it! You-know-who is on the run! He's returned! Don't you remember? Or I suppose you didn't even care enough to remember it!" Hermione replied, disgusted and haughty. Ron's ears started to turn red. I knew I had to do something before the two had another row so I decided to make a compromise.

"Do you have any proof? That you really are the children of gods." I hastily asked.

"Of course we do!" Percy said. Hermione suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Percy went and got a glass of water and tipped it over. But before it could hit the ground, the water levitated an inch off the ground. Hermione let out a shrill squeak and Ron slapped a hand over his mouth. I watched in amazement as Percy transformed the water into a horse that galloped away.

"That was brilliant mate! Extraordinary!" Ron exclaimed. He was certainly pleased. "We could really use your help defeating you-know-who!"

"Looks like you certainly don't want to walk away and forgot this anymore" Hermione said, annoyed. Ron pretended he couldn't hear Hermione, though she said it loud and clear.

"So Gods also exist, what else exists?" I whispered to myself.

 **Percy's p.o.v**

As Ron and Hermione had a verbal fight, Annabeth was getting that stormy look in her eyes which shows that you should stop talking and listen to what Annabeth should say. Even if I'm dating Annabeth, That look still scares me. I just kind of butted in so they would stop and also because Ron and Hermione might start shooting spells at each other.

"Look, I didn't use to believe gods are real, but hey, here they are," I said as casually as possible. Annabeth chose this time to give them a piece of her mind.

"Listen here, you either believe us or trust us or you can walk out of here and pretend nothing happened." She said through gritted teeth.

"We all know what to pick, if this didn't happen, it wouldn't be so complicated!" Ron said. Right now, I think that this kid has verbal diarrhea. Which means he won't think before he speaks. And after that resort, hell broke loose again. This time Harry stopped them from fighting. Anyway after they believed us, blah blah blah blah, they let us help. Well even if they didn't, we would have helped.

"So this Vol… guy" I said after Ron and Hermione flinched and started waning their hands in a no way. "He tried to kill Harry but couldn't, so Harry has a scar. That's why Harry's famous?"

"Yep. Just for surviving when I was supposed to be dead." Harry mumbled.

"Man to man, Harry that just sucks…" I said truthfully. Before Harry could say something, (which I don't think he would) Annabeth punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I pouted.


	16. Big news from camp and wait, what?

**Harry p.o.v**

It was hard to say that everybody slept well last night. In the morning, it looks as if everyone had been thinking all night long. Once together, we moved along to the great hall to eat.

"You're saying that there are even more of you?" Hermione whispered, bent forward towards Percy.

"Yup, that's right," Percy said. "They all of different abilities, for example one of my friends is a son of mars, the roman side of Ares, god of war. And he can shapeshift into any animal." My eyes widened into round circles like Trenawaly's crystal balls.

"So he's like an Animangus? But can change into more than one?" Ron asked. Percy looked simply bewildered, but Annabeth seemed to know the answer.

"That's right," She answered.

"Have you guys heard about the hogsmead trip? It's right around the corner, I guess about next week." I asked. Our conversation continued until Percy said he had to go. He gestured for Annabeth to follow him. Every head watched them leave the great hall. What were they up to now?

 **Percy p.o.v**

As Annabeth and I made our way to an empty class room, I told her what was going on.

"I decided to iris message camp, just to see what it's like." I told her. She nodded as we found ourselves in a deserted class room.

"O goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth called as she threw her drachma into the mist. The mist shimmered and it showed the Argo crew around the meeting table in the big house.

"What's up?" I called. Every one of their heads turned towards us. "…Leo?" I ask. There at the last chair all the way back was Leo.

"Percy! Things are great here! Guess who brought back with me from my little trip!" Leo grinned. He looked the same, just less scrawny. Who would he have brought back? He left the table and skipped off to somewhere else.

"He didn't put back fetus's whole body back right?" I asked. If he planned to bring a full sized bronze dragon into the big house… Leo then came back with something, not a bronze dragon but with a girl.

"Leo what…" I trailed off as the girl lifted her head up. Almond shaped eyes met sea green. She had caramel coloured hair, and a caring smile.

"Calypso?" I asked, my throat dry. She gave me a smile.

"Yup! That's her! I ended up in Ogyia and vowed to come back and get her. Guess what? I found it again! Lol, what a coincidence. It was destiny!" he grinned.

"Leo and I are dating now," Calypso said.

"Are you the Calypso… the one stuck on that island?" Annabeth asked.

"That's me," She answered.

Piper then broke the silence that had once been there. "Well, guess what guys? We're all coming on the Quest as well!"


End file.
